Forest Frolic (One-Shot)
by Metylizer
Summary: A young dragon travels to Alagaësia and comes across our favorite crimson-colored dragon. There are only two problems, however; he's gay and in heat. Will he be able to resist the handsome red stud? Or will he give into his instincts and wants, only to discover something much more? (Garo belongs to garoshadowscale, everything else belongs to Christopher Paolini; Post-Inheritance)


**Hey, what the fuck's up?! This is just a little something I pulled from an old, dusty hard drive I found in a cardboard box. So I just touched it up a little and voíla! A new one-shot! But, there is something I have to admit; I'm not currently in the process of writing Seventh Son. Now before you shoot me, hear me out! I'm not abandoning the story; I still have every intention of finishing it! I'm just out of ideas at the moment (damn you, wtiter's block), so it'll be on hiatus until I write more. But not to worry! I have a couple more one-shots like this one on that hard drive, but I'll only be putting out one more. So let me know which one you want; Saphira x Kindle (Sefeiren, Frisky Ferals), Fírnen x Kindle, Fírnen x Garo (garoshadowscale), Thorn x Byzil (unknown), or Fírnen x Byzil. Vote, or I don't write. Again, Garo belongs to garoshadowscale, not me. Enjoy!**

 _M_

 _'Thorn?'_ asked a voice gently from above the red dragon's nest.

It had been a whole decade since the fall of the Mad King, yet Thorn still felt… not attached, but not yet free, either.

Thorn lifted his head up and tilted it upwards to see his Rider, Murtagh, standing on the edge. He huffed quietly; this wasn't a favorable time for him to be disturbed. He was sleeping. And he hated it when people disturbed him when he was sleeping, even his Rider.

 _'What do you want?'_ Thorn asked in a very annoyed tone.

 _'I think we should…'_ Murtagh began, but was cut off by Thorn huffing.

 _'Think we should… what? Spend time apart? Fine… but let me finish my nap.'_

Murtagh looked surprised, but quickly hid it as his dragon shuffled again, closing his eyes and setting his head back down.

 _'I'm sorry, Thorn… but I'd rather you leave now.'_

Thorn groaned in protest, curling his tail around his body as he assumed a more comfortable position.

Murtagh turned stern, and he said, _'Thorn, please leave. Now.'_

Thorn knew why; he was going to fetch Nasuada again.

 _'You know, I haven't a clue what your interest in that girl is about; you know she's going to keel over and die way before you will.'_

Thorn huffed as he stood up anyways, ignoring the look of anger that was plastered on Murtagh's face. He stretched his wings out as he also stretched out his mind… and realized the gravity of what he just said.

 _'Murtagh, I'm… sorry… I just don't get it, but it was no reason to say what I did.'_ Thorn bowed his head low in shame and walked to meet his Rider. When he was beside the hard man, he tried to say something, but was interrupted by Murtagh.

"Get out," he said in a shaky voice.

Thorn nodded sadly and let a stray tear make its way down his face as he said, _'As you wish.'_

He padded past Murtagh and out of the little cave they were staying in. When the sunlight finally bathed his crimson scales, he started sobbing; he hadn't meant to insult Murtagh or his desires, but he had. And there was no taking it back. He wouldn't blame him, his own Rider, the partner-of-his-heart-and-mind, from avoiding him for as long as they lived; what he said had no justification, and it was wrong.

Just like everything else in the world.

If he did love that girl, why couldn't they move back to wherever she resided? Why did he have to fly out every day when they could've been sitting content all day?

But Thorn knew the answer, and the rate at which his tears flowed increased tenfold as he thought of it.

 _'Because he knows I would get jealous of Fírnen.'_

That's why he and Murtagh never went back; his Rider was trying to save him the pain of seeing his desired mate with someone else. He knew he would go mad or become depressed if he was forced to see that everyday. But who knew? Maybe someone would fly out here by accident and end up as his mate.

At this point, because of the loneliness, he didn't care if who became his mate was male or female; he'd just as happily mount a female as he would present himself to a male, embarrassing as it was to admit. He would rather love somebody for who they were rather than for their gender.

And that's where I come in. The name's Garo, by the way.

I'll be honest, I've never preferred girls as much more than company; sure, my mother and two sisters were great, as was my best friend… but it's from other males I get my… ahem… _pleasure_ from.

When I hatched, I knew right from the git-go that I wasn't normal; I wasn't a fire-drake like my mother, who a lot of my great looks come (hehe… "come"…) from, so that confused a lot of people, since they thought my dad was a fire-drake as well, but I guess not.

Then… it was my interest in males; at first, I was chastised for it, but soon, I had males all over me, just begging to put their long, studly extensions in my wet mouth or my tight ass. And I never denied any of them. I just loved to get dominated by every single male I just so happened to entice, whether it be on purpose or quite by accident; I'm a huge cockwhore, and I don't care deny it. It's who I am; I'm not ashamed of it, and if anyone thinks less of me for it, I just tell them to go fuck themselves.

Or me.

Whichever it may be, I thought no one would be able to change me into a faithful, loving, tender mate; there was a time where I would've laughed at the idea. But one day, a certain crimson male (hint hint, it's Thorn) comes along and changes everything for me. The moment I lay eyes on him, I just _knew_ I had to have him, however much it took. At that point, I hadn't had dick in over a week, and I was just begging for someone to relieve me.

So… that day, I had gotten into an argument with one of my sisters, threw a hissy fit (which was really stupid), and flew over the ocean. The whole ocean. In one day. Don't ask me how I did it; I barely have a clue myself. Though I will tell you one thing. I was sore as all fiery _hell_ by the time I landed; I needed some rest, some food, some water, and some dick. And I could only fulfil three of those needs (I'll let you guess which three).

So there I was, laying by a fire late at night, trying to get off from my hand and fingers, but it just didn't feel the same. I just needed dick at that point, and I got desperate; I took a long, thick stick, removed every splinter, heated it up, molded it, and used it as a makeshift dildo. But while it was still better than my fingers, it still wasn't anywhere close to what real dick feels like. I guess if you get it one time, you can never go back to the hand.

And that's when Thorn comes into play.

Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking; "Oh, fucking finally! He's actually gonna include Thorn in this story!" Well I had to give you a bit of backstory first, so shut it!

Anyways, there I was, in front of the fire, trying to get off from a damn stick. But I just wasn't feeling it, so I threw the stick in frustration and curled up ready to give up on trying to please myself. Then, the unmistakable smell of musk hit me; there was another male in the forest. I immediately got up and looked around, trying to spot whoever was there, since my night vision was better than a lot of people's.

 _'Who's there?'_ I called as a twig snapped under someone's weight.

That's when _he_ walked into the light.

His crimson scales sparked like rubies against the sun, his piercing eyes filled with wisdom and a little weariness, his muscled and toned body flexing with every move he made. But what was most amazing about him was his voice.

 _'Oh, I'm terribly sorry if I startled you,'_ he said in a smooth, angelic, musical voice.

Gods, I loved that voice…. And "angelic" shouldn't be used to describe him; he was as handsome as the Devil himself, a sly stud working and playing with his words to get into your head and into bed. Though I wouldn't mind if he did that….

 _'Uh… i-i-i-it's f-fine! M-m-my name's G-Garo!'_ I squeaked out.

I don't know why, but just being in the presence of this male made me feel nervous; my knees felt weak, my stomach knotted and somersaulted, and I fumbled over my words like an idiot. It was like I wasn't… worthy enough to be even a hundred feet within this stud.

But then again… a low chance at real dick? Or back to the stick and fingers? Oh well; a low chance it is! Besides, what do I have to lose? Other than a chance at dick….

Thorn smirked at my shy reaction and replied with, _'My name is Thorn; I am bound to my Rider, Murtagh Morzansson.'_

I nodded shyly and submissivly bowed my head to show that I recognized his dominance and authority. If he saw me, though, he didn't at all show it; he was more interested in the little wooden "tool" I had tossed not even a minute earlier.

 _'What is that?'_ he asked me, and I instantly became nervous again.

 _'Um… n-nothing!'_ I stammered. _'J-just some dumb t-_ toy!'

I have no idea why I emphasized the word "toy" so much; maybe to subtly explain what it was so I wouldn't have to go through more unneeded embarrassment. Unfortunately, it was not meant to be.

 _'What's it for?'_ Thorn asked me.

I blushed heavily and averted my eyes from his own gems, and stumbled over my words as I made my way to it and tossed it in the fire; if things didn't work out here, I could always make another one.

 _'J-j-just a d-dumb toy…'_ I repeated, though I didn't emphasize the word "toy" this time.

Thorn smirked again and made his way past me, unknowingly lifting his tail, and I got a good look at his slit and tail hole, making me look away with a light nosebleed. Gods… I just needed him inside of me. Now, I know you're thinking I just dove in like the confident faggot I am and mounted the son-of-a-bitch, but I didn't. Nope. Literally all of my self-confidence went down the drain when I saw him.

And then I started growing. I panicked and started thinking things like "What if I'm not big enough for him?" and "What if he's straight?" Y'know how it goes, though; the dominant male shows the submissive male just how special and up-to-par he is.

Thorn looked back to ask a question, but froze when he saw my hard member protruding from my slit, and he asked a question I hadn't even thought to ask myself.

 _'Are you in heat?'_ he asked me slowly.

I had no clue; I didn't think I ever went through heat with how many cocks got buried in my ass, but now… I hadn't had it in eight days, so it was entirely possible I was in heat. I shyly nodded my head in reply to the question.

 _'Do you need help?'_ he asked.

That surprised the hell out of me; it was like asking a god to clean your dishes for a night. Again, I was getting self-conscious, and I felt like I wasn't worthy of his attention, much less the attention he was willing to give me. But, despite myself, I nodded slowly and shyly as a blush made its way back on my face.

I saw him get confused when I turned around, but his expression quickly turned to one of surprise when I bent over and lifted my tail. I growled submissivly and kneeded the dirt below me with my foreclaws. I licked my chops and got a half-lidden, lusty look about my features.

Thorn, still with a look of shock on his face, padded over slowly, as if unsure of himself; what's he got to be unsure of? He's just so fucking masculine and studly! He's got nothing to worry about from me; I'll be extra careful about me teeth~

As he stopped behind me, I looked down to see his huge, nine-foot member, hard and ready to fill anything it penetrates. I smiled and licked my chops again while he made eye contact.

 _'Are you sure about this?'_ he asked.

Is that why he was unsure? Did he think I didn't want this? Well then time to show him how much of a faggot and cumslut I really am.

 _'Of course I am, hon; just fill me up~'_ I replied.

To emphasize my point, I rubbed the tip of my tail across his dragonhood, making him sigh happily and his head loll to one side. We made eye contact one more time before he finally reared up and grabbed my midsection with his forepaws, holding me in place.

Like I was going anywhere.

He rubbed his member across my tight ring, and I just had to growl happily and submissivly at his ministrations. It felt like an eternity before he finally entered me, making me yelp in surprise and pleasure. The only problem was that he was going a bit too slow for my liking. So I slammed my hips back against his, making him bury himself in my light-blue insides with a whine.

And me? I was just a panting mess; he was considerably larger than anyone else I've been taken by. But I was determined to please him and myself, so I gave him the instinctual growl to go ahead. And he did just that. Halfway back out, then almost all the way back in, his huge knot rubbing against my spread walls, though never actually going in.

We both moaned as Thorn continued to mount me, though I could tell this was his first time mounting anything; his thrusts were a bit sloppy, and I could tell this was an uncomfortable position for him. But if he didn't say anything, neither would I. After all, the night was still young; we could save different positions for later.

 _'Ahh! Ngh… Thorn…'_ I moaned as I panted, my tongue lazily hanging out of my mouth as he continued his blissful movements on top of me, and I lifted my right leg off the ground to signal that I was really loving his rough treatment.

 _'G-Garo… you're so t-tight…'_ Thorn managed in between pants.

I had half a mind to tell him that that's what everyone tells me, but all parts of my mind shut down when he increased the speed of his blissful movements, however messy and inexperienced they were, and I let out a high-pitched moan as he pounded my tight ring.

 _'Oh fuck… oh fuck… yes, please… please… fuck me…'_ I managed to pant out in between moans.

Thorn whined as I arched my neck, and he stopped for a few seconds, wondering what he was supposed to do.

 _'Be careful of the horns, dear,'_ I said through my pants, and arched my neck even more. It was then that he finally got the idea, and he bit down on my neck lightly to keep me in place, making me shudder with ecstasy at what I knew what coming next. This would be a night to remember.

He took one hand off my scaled hindquarters and grabbed my leg, lifting it even farther in the air before he used the added leverage to nail me even faster than before. It took everything I had to stay upright; my forelegs were shaking and unstable above the poor dirt I had clawed mercilessly in an attempt to cope with the insane amount of pleasure coursing through my body. I let out a loud, deep roar as Thorn found me sweet spot, and I angled my head up as his maleness repeatedly rubbed against my prostate.

 _'U-uh! Thorn! Oh, Thorn… oh you're so good…'_ I moaned.

 _'H-hah! S-so are you! Ah! Garo!'_ Thorn responded.

We continued to rut for a time before I felt the familiar sensation of a male's cock swelling in my bowels, and I knew what came next; I wasn't able to hold it much longer either.

 _'A-Ah! GARO!!'_ Thorn roared as he knoted me and unleashed his blissful, musky seed in me, painting my blue insides white with fresh dragon spunk.

 _'THORN!!'_ I roared at the same time, shooting my own seed onto the ground below and making the grass white while I spasmed and twitched in the Thorn's loving grasp.

When he finally let me go, I almost collapsed from the exhaustion that our mating had induced. But I managed to stay upright and turned around to give Thorn a peck on the lips. But again, the red dragon surprised me by mashing his mouth against mine while he darted his tongue into my mouth, exploring the wet cavern while I started to do the same.

When we pulled apart, Thorn smiled at me, and I knew from that moment on, that I now belonged to him, and him to me. I couldn't believe my own mind; I actually… loved him, and wanted to do anything to make him happy, even if it meant giving up my life as a cockwhore. As much as I loved dick, I would give it up as long as I stayed with Thorn.

 _'I love you…'_ I whispered, delivering my peck on his lips.

Thorn happily returned it and said, _'I love you, too.'_

I smiled and took a look at the starry night sky just as a shooting star crossed the black abyss.

In a private part of my mind, I said to myself, _'I wish to stay with Thorn until our dying day.'_

I looked back to Thorn and tenderly licked his snout before lying down on my back, spreading my legs and presenting myself to my one-and-only mate. This time, it wouldn't be lust controlling our thoughts; it would be our love.

 _'Are you sure you don't want a break?'_ Thorn asked, obviously holding back.

 _'I'm sure,'_ I replied. _'As long as it's with you, I'll go however many round you want to… my mate.'_

Thorn smiled gently and made his way over to me, his member once again pumping with blood. He positioned himself on top of me and pressed up against my walls, making me hiss in pleasure and expectancy. I closed my eyes and let my body go limp as my mate and I shared another brief kiss before he pushed into me and began his blissful movements on top of me.

This time, however, he started out slow and tenderly, adding in a couple nips to my neck as well to increase the pleasure. I moaned quietly and grabbed his shoulder softly as his tender movements sped up a bit.

Last time, it was our lust that took over our minds, and we didn't even think to open them up to each other. This time, however, when our mouths connected in another loving kiss, we allowed our minds to meld together, to trust each other, and to let go of our previous lives.

When I saw his memories, I was a little surprised at first of the atrocities he committed in the famed Alagaësian War. But when I found out why, I loved him all the more; I felt bad for him, and I felt the compelling need to comfort him in whatever way I could. No one should have to be put through slavery like that, and I don't wish it upon anyone, even my most hated enemies and bullies.

I was a little scared when he peered into my memories, though; for the first time in my life, I regretted the fact that I was a dirty cumslut that had fucked nearly every male I knew. I was scared that he would get angry with me for not telling him and leave me. But I didn't belong to them; I belonged to him. Thorn, my first real lover. My mate. I embraced his mind in a leap of faith, but my heart dropped when I didn't feel him return the embrace immediately.

It soared when he did eventually return the embrace, however, and I found out why when we joined minds; instantly, I was hit with a wave of exhaustion from our now-intense mating, and I found myself panting heavily as he was. His movements were still tender, though; they didn't retain the roughness of our first session. I pulled him back into another kiss and cupped his cheek as I felt him pulling in and out of my tight ass, his knot kissing my ring ever-so-slightly.

When we broke our oral kiss, I let out a loud moan and arched my back as I felt myself nearing my peak, and I could tell Thorn was as well.

 _'I… love you… Thorn…'_ I managed in between pants.

 _'I love you, too, Garo…'_ Thorn moaned softly.

We both went over the edge at the same time, both of us again roaring each other's names simultaneously as we hit our peaks violently. He once again flooded my insides with his thick white seed, making my stomach bulge a little, and I sprayed my own spunk all over our chests and stomachs.

Our climaxes didn't last as long as our first ones, though, and we both felt ourselves coming down our peaks quickly, the exhaustion taking root in our bodies. Thorn collapsed on top of me, smearing the sticky seed on our chests, his member still buried within me, and he pulled me into a passionate kiss that displayed just how much he loved me, a fact he then voiced.

 _'I love you, Garo,'_ he whispered in my mind.

 _'I love you, too, Thorn,'_ I whispered back.

Our story is one of those "I fuck, I love" stories that are actually pretty common amongst us dragons, but our pasts made it special; it was our essences that made our relationship what it was, even if it blossomed from the stereotypical sex story, but I love him nonetheless.

After that, we spent a few days together getting to know each other, and I found that we actually had a lot in common, and after that, I was able to meet Thorn's Rider and go more inland. I wanted to explore this new land with my new mate.

 _M_

 **So there it is; hope you enjoyed. Again, vote for another one-shot (or if there's another pairing from the Inheritance Cyle you'd rather see, tell me), and have a good day/night! (btw, Garo's an ice dragon, not a fire-drake like most other dragons)**


End file.
